1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to automated network configuration systems and, more specifically, to device and service management based on layer 2 through layer 7 device attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home networks, in which multiple computing and/or peripheral devices are communicatively linked together in a consumer's home, are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. A home environment may include one or more computers, a wireless router, a cable modem or digital subscriber line (DSL) modem, and one or more other devices capable of connecting to the home network. Conventionally, each device in the home network must be manually configured to connect to the network and, once connected, may then communicate with other devices attached to the home network. Each connected device may offer different services to the other devices within the network or require certain services from other devices within the network. Conventionally, each device and related service must be manually configured to operate properly with other devices offering or using a certain service.
Manual configuration can technically enable devices to operate together in a given network. In practical settings, however, procedures for establishing and provisioning services within a home network are typically too involved for the majority of home network users to implement reliably. For example, a network user may need to manually reconfigure a home network router, determine a network IP address and/or hostname for each device, establish network credentials, register a networked video monitor device and a home surveillance camera, pair the monitor device with the camera, and so forth. Furthermore, in order for a device to locate another device on the home network, a device must establish communication using a unique IP address of the other device. Such connections are typically defined as peer-to-peer connections. In peer-to-peer applications, a user may be required to manually keep track of which address is associated with which device or service in order to configure the devices to communicate properly. Such manual configuration procedures present a significant challenge for unsophisticated users attempting to set up a home network and provision services on the home network.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that reliably and conveniently enable the user of a home network to automatically configure and provision services provided by one or more client devices on the home network.
For clarity, identical reference numbers have been used, where applicable, to designate identical elements that are common between figures. It is contemplated that features of one example embodiment may be incorporated in other example embodiments without further recitation.